deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness vs Silver
SuperSaiyan2Link= Description EarthBound vs Sonic The Hedgehog. Teens from time periods different from our own, who posses powers to slay creatures much more powerful than you'd normally think. Note: Pre-Melodies Ness and Game Silver were exclusively used Interlude Wiz: Psychokinesis. The ability to control things with your mind. Those are the powers you would never think to have. Boomstick: But, what do you know, these two have it. And they're both from the future! Wiz: Ness, the slayer of Giygas. Boomstick: And Silver the Hedgehog, slayer of Iblis. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE... Ness Wiz: When the world is in severe danger, who're you gonna call? Boomstick: GHOSTBUSTERS! Wiz: Nope. You call... Ness. A thirteen year old boy born in the a small house in Onett. Boomstick: When BAM! A meteorite hits the earth! Wiz: Despite only being a thirteen year old boy, never underestimate Ness. Boomstick: Like your average teenager, Ness carries around a yo-yo and a bat. Not that strong, but he's just a kid. Wiz: But what really sets him apart from your average 8th grader his his physic powers knows as PSI. Boomstick: His first and most simple of his PSI being PSI fire, an attack that allows Ness to shoot...Fire... Wiz: PSI fire also traps the opponent in the fire for a small amount of time, leaving them open for attack. PSI thunder causes a tiny ball of electricity that can move around at Ness' will. Boomstick: Also, if that ball hits Ness himself, he'll be launched in any direction he chooses, causing damage to the opponent if they're hit by the electrified little boy! Wiz: Unfortunately, once he loses his electric boost, he will be stunned to fall until he lands on something. Boomstick: PSI shield creates a shield that only lasts a limited amount of time. It can be broken too! Wiz: PSI teleport teleports Ness to previously visited areas. He can go anywhere as long as he's stepped there. Boomstick: And finally, PSI starstorm, his strongest attack, has Ness shoot multiple shooting stars from the sky down to his opponent. If this can't kill the opponent then nothing else Ness has will. Wiz: But just because he has a lot of strengths, he is still simply a little boy, getting scared by hideous monsters and powerful attacks. Boomstick: Ness is also naive. He's like one of those kids that would follow a man into a van if they had candy. Although knowing Earthbound, that'd realistically just be one of the boss battles. Wiz: But don't get me wrong, Ness is a beast. He has fought groups of policemen, giant deformed rats and even Giygas, the being able to destroy the entire earth. Ness: Okay! Silver Boomstick: Fire, devastation. There's nothing worse than a future full of death and flames. All caused by the demon Iblis. Wiz: And the only one to stop it is this hedgehog. Boomstick: Silver, a 14 year old psychokinetic hedgehog of the future. Wiz: Born in the year 3437 P.X.E, Silver grew up in nightmares and terror. Boomstick: Like Sonic, Silver is always up for a challenge, and he defends the ones who can't defend themselves. Wiz: Though slightly immature and naïve, Silver has a strong sense of justice. Boomstick: But this hedgehog isn't all personality. He rivals the speed of Sonic the hedgehog himself. His telekinetic abilities allow him to throw his enemies far and hard, kinda like the force. Wiz: But when that doesn't work, Silver always uses his surroundings, picking up trees, boulders and crates to throw at his enemies. Boomstick: But strangely, he can also fly! Wiz: But not for that long. After a few seconds, Silver will fall right back to land. He also has telekinetic blasts, which are close range attack that can stun and cause much damage to the opponent. Boomstick: If he really wants to, Silver can even teleport. Silver can use the chaos emeralds to go super Silver, a form of Silver where he can fly all the time and is invincible for one minute. Wiz: But unlike Sonic, he doesn't only use the chaos emeralds to become super. He has two other uses. Boomstick: Chaos control and chaos blast. Chaos control is just like Luigi's final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A huge aura surrounds him, causing anything in it to slow down by a lot. This gives him the upper hand by a lot, especially if the opponent was about to use their strongest attack. Wiz: Chaos blast acts as a giant bright red explosion that occurs around Silver. Other than Super Silver, this is his most powerful attack. Silver: I will defeat you, Iblis trigger! Fight! Nesilver.jpg|Combatants are set! tWiiU_screenshot_TV_0144F.jpg|Fight! "Maybe..." A grey telekinetic hedgehog thought, "Maybe people would come to the city if I got stronger. I would become more popular and-... Nah, that's stupid. Nobody has been alive here for a decade." The hedgehog wandered around Crisis City. The flames of the destroyed city were still kind of lit, although Iblis had been previously destroyed. The metallic-grey hedgehog sat down, and looked at his surroundings. He was the last one left. "I can't be the only one here!" The psychic shouted out loud. He was getting angry, and it was really starting to show. He stood back up, and stretched out his right arm. Teal aura surrounded his hand, and the aura soon also engulfed a sturdy boulder in the area. Silver lifted his arm, and the big rock rose as well. Very violently, Silver smashed the Boulder off the ground until it was in a million pieces. That sure got his anger out. "Blaze..." Silver clenched his fists, and sat back down. But the Boulder crushing caught the attention of someone. Young Ness had found this city while traveling away from Onett. It was a city in flames, basically. Ness thought this city was abandoned, so he wandered around a lot. Buildings had chucks blasted off of them, bridges were half-missing, and some of the cement of the streets was shredded all over the place. Ness was now certain that everyone once in this city had been killed. Was the Giygas' doing? Maybe. But then he heard it. Ness heard rock being smashed cross the ground of one of the unstable bridges. Ness jumped up to see what was going on. A silver animal was smashing a boulder across the cement of the bridge. What he hedgehog didn't know what that smashing the rock against the ground was making the leg of the bridge start to crumble. Ness, being quick to action, jumped in and put his hands together. "PSI Freeze!" Ness yelled, having an ice ball shoot from his hands to the leg of the bridge. The bridge leg instantly froze together, stopping it from collapsing, but also making the bridge do a rough bump. The silver hedgehog stood up in confusion, than fell onto his back from the bump. The hedgehog fell right off the bridge, but quickly saved himself with an odd hovering technique. The hedgehog landed onto the ground, and his eyes shot over to Ness. "I knew somebody would be in this city eventually! But I didn't know they would be evil... How dare you try to throw me off the bridge! I, Silver the Hedgehog, will make you pay for that!" The hedgehog jumped in front of Ness, making the boy back off a little. "Ah!" Ness stumbled backwards, frightened, but regained his balance and for into his fighting position. Maybe Ness could beat this guy! He was just a furry creature, after all. "You can try to beat me, kid... But it's no use!" Silver also got into his fighting position, with his hands covered in aura. Fight! Ness quickly jumped up, punching and kicking Silver three times. Silver recoiled, so Ness followed it up by whacking Silver with his baseball bat. Silver spiralled backwards into a crumbling building, causing it to start to fall. Ness ran away and jumped into the air. The building hit the ground with an incredibly loud BOOM, but it didn't hit the thirteen year old Ness. Silver hopped out of the rubble, picking up concrete and whipping it at Ness. Ness was hit twice, making him start falling to the ground. "Get back here!" Silver pointed his left hand at Ness, and pulled to boy closer to him. Silver kicked Ness hard, smashed him with a Telekinetic Push, and finished it off by throwing him into a lamp post. Ness slid down the post, than put his hands together once again. Silver ran at Ness, but Ness had something in store for the shiny hedgehog. "PSI Fire!" Ness called out, shooting a fireball from his hands. Silver ran into the fire, and was stuck in the fiery blast. Ness smacked Silver with his yo-yo. Silver was hit out of the fire suction, and he skidded on the ground. Silver floated up Magneto-style, as Ness shot a PSI Fire. Silver caught the PSI Fire with his psychic powers, than threw it back. Ness was caught in the fire void, so Silver flew towards him and punched him multiple times. Silver finished it off with a Telekinetic Push, smashing Ness hard in the face. "Can you handle that?" Silver cooed. Ness landed face first from the Telekinetic Push, but he weakly stood back up. "PSI-" Ness was cut off as Silver punched him once more. Silver flew towards Ness, but Ness continued his attack. "PSI... Rockin'!" Silver stopped dead in his tracks, and a giant explosion engulfed Silver. Was it over? Was Silver finally dead? No. Dust was cleared by a blinding golden aura. The aura dimmed down, revealing Super Silver! Ness disregarded the recoloured hedgehog, whacked him hard with he baseball bat, than tried to shock him with PSI Thunder. Silver didn't even flinch. "I almost feel sorry for you." Silver's eyes glowed red, but Ness didn't get to examine Silver's new form much, because he was kicked high into the sky. Super Silver flew up the Ness' level, than unleashed an ultimate combo on him, while keeping Ness up in the air with his psychic powers. Ness used PSI Shield, blocking some of the attacks, and he dodged some of the other attacks, but Super Silver was too fast, and ended up wailing on him. Super Silver held Ness with one hand, than pointed the other hand at the ground below. The previously fallen building was now covered in teal aura, and started to rise. Super Silver let go of Ness after throwing him up higher in the air, than Super Silver telekinetically prepared the building like a baseball bat. Ness fell down, and Super Silver swung. Ness was hit harder than ever before, and was smashed far far away. But Super Silver wasn't done, as he flew quickly over to the extremely injured Ness, and threw him to the ground. "PSI Thunder!" Ness shouted, blasting himself with the Thunderbolt, and making it so that him hitting the ground was completely painless. Ness was really weary, and his eyes were blurred, but his eyes regained focus. Super Silver landed onto the ground, before turning back into Silver. The building Super Silver used fell to the ground, making another BOOM, and knocking Silver and Ness off of their feet. The two got right back up, and continued their battle. "You're hard to kill!" Silver groaned, frustrated, as he got punched in the chest by Ness. Ness kicked him to the ground, than blasted him with PSI Freeze. Ness went up to the frozen Silver, and smashed him out of his icy prison with his baseball bat. Silver was now also very tired and hurt, but he pushed on through. Silver sidestepped a yo-yo attack, then kicked Ness to the side. Ness hit the ground hard, let out his deepest sigh, and failed to stand back up. "You're... Done for!" Silver picked up a boulder, and prepared to smash in Ness's face. Silver lowered his hand, and the boulder followed. Silver closed his eyes, not wanting to look, and an explosion-like sound was heard. Was... Ness dead? Not yet! Silver peeked, and saw Ness laying their, not harmed by the boulder at all. A giant explosion had been used, most likely PSI Rockin'. "PSI... Life Up!" Ness coughed blood, but suddenly, all his wounds were healed. Ness was still battered and weak, but he could now stand and fight once more. "Just accept your fate!" Silver whined, holding his head in pain. Silver fell to his knees. "Is it over...?" Ness limped over to Silver, and kicked the hedgehog in the stomach, causing Silver to fall onto the ground. Silver gasped for air, but he wasn't dead. Silver floated back to his feet, but his knees were buckling. Ness walked closer. Silver could hardly keep his eyes open. "Go away, you creep!" Silver weakly threw Ness sideways, making the boy skid on his side. Ness jumped back up and prepared a PSI Fire. "Freak, just stay away!" Silver caused Ness to skid on his side again, and Ness got up less easily this time. Silver used all of his strength just to kick Ness back to the ground, and the boy didn't get back up this time. Knowing Ness wouldn't stand up for a while, Silver let himself fall onto his knees. What the hedgehog was about to do might just kill him. Silver turned slightly, his hands getting covered in aura for probably the last time. The building, the one Super Silver used previously, was now being slowly lifted. Veins popped in Silver's head, and he got a huge migraine, but he kept on through. Silver lifted the building high above him. He had to keep up with the psychic power now, or the tower would fall right on him. Silver slowly continued, making his way over to above Ness. Ness had his eyes glued shut, and he was coughing up blood. Silver's building was finally over Ness, so Silver let loose. Just as he stopped using his psychic power, Silver blacked out on the ground. Ness's eyes opened a crack, and the boy saw what was coming. He tried to scream, but it hurt to try to talk. But Ness had to do something, so he gathered up his remaining power (which wasn't much), and prepared an attack that'd blow the building to bits. "PSI... Starstorm...!" Ness was killing himself just by saying that, but immediately, comets bursted through the falling building and destroyed it. Ness forced a smile, even though it hurt to do that also. Ness couldn't even move a single muscle now. He had used all his energy. Rubble was everywhere, Silver had fainted, and Ness was watching bits and pieces of the tower fall from the sky. Was Ness going to live? Doubt it. A large piece of rubble fell from the sky, smashing Ness in the chest. Ness threw up. Gross, right? He was coughing more blood, which hurt immensely, until blood just stopped coming out of his mouth. This was it. Ness coughed his way to death. He never thought this would be how he died... Ness closed his eyes, and entered an eternal rest. KO! Conclusion Wiz: That was a very close fight, but Silver had a slight advantage in almost everything. Silver might not have been able to win without the Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: Silver's telekinetic abilities and his strong attack countered every single move Ness had. Being Pre-Melodies Ness, the kid simply didn't have the power to take someone like Silver down! Wiz: Even Ness' strongest attack couldn't do much, which is the move that pretty much determines who wins or not. The Hedgehog was able to survive buildings and cars falling on top of him in Sonic Generations, along with several beatings as shown in Sonic 06. Even aiding in taking down Solaris. Boomstick: Buuut... now for the weather. There's a slight chance of meteor shower this evening and a 100% chance of Silver's victory! ' ''Wiz: The winner is, Silver the Hedgehog. Trivia * This was the first long line of battles by SuperSaiyan2Link *This Death Battle makes a an appearance as a Cameo Death Battle in Maxevil's Death Battle, Andross vs Black Doom. *This Death Battle also makes a cameo appearance in SuperSaiyan2Link's 100th Death Battle, Link vs Son Goku. Next Completed Battle By SuperSaiyan2link * Espio vs Greninja |-| Sharaku Jr.= Description Two Protagonists from Nintendo(Mother/EarthBound) and Sega(Sonic The Hedgehog) battle in an intense fight! Who will come out on top, and who will get WASTED?! Interlude Cue: Invader: Jim Johnston Wiz: Psychics are one of the most incredibly powerful types of characters in all of fiction. '''Boomstick:' And these two are from rival companies. Yup. Another Nintendo vs Sega episode. Like Ness, the PSI Powered youth from EarthBound.' Wiz: And Silver, the slayer of Ilbis. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Post-Melodies Ness and Game Silver were used. Ness Cue: Eight Melodies: Super Smash Bros For 3DS Most of this was from Ness vs Ninten, My other Death Battle. If I have to, I will rewrite it. Wiz: In the year of 20XX, The entire human race is extinct. The evil entity Giygas has taken over the world with his incredible psycic abilities. He was so strong, even his physical body was not strong enough to sustain his power. Boomstick: Yet there were a brave and powerful few that kept fighting Giygas in an endless battle. But one of these guys knew about something, that Giygas was afraid of. OHOHO! Secrets! Wiz: See, Giygas had recently stolen something called the Apple Of Enlightenment, which prophesized that he would one day, be defeated by a boy named Ness. In order to prevent this from happening, he traveled back 10 years into the past, to kill him while he was only a boy. Boomstick: But, luckily for Ness, and the story, an alien that looks like a bee called Buzz Buzz built a time machine, cleverly disguised as a meteor (How did he even do that?!) and went 10 years into the past, to the year of 199X. Wiz: He crash-landed in Onett, a small town where Ness just so happened to be living in.*Cough cough Plot convenience cough cough*. It was there where he told Ness of his destiny. He tasked the boy with finding the 8 "Your Sanctuary" locations, and finding the other Chosen Three. Paula, Jeff, and Poo. Boomstick: Poo?! What where his parents thinking?! What were they SMOKING?! WHERE CAN I GET SOME?! Shigesato Itoi WHY?! Wiz: Dang it! I knew this would happen. Boomstick: If I had a name like that, I'd go commit neck-rope. Wiz: You're named... after a slang term.. for a shotgun. Boomstick: Aaaaaand? So what? I'm glad my momma gave me that name. Are YOU INSULTING MY MOMMA?! Wiz:...(Sometimes I wonder about his mental health) Boomstick: Well, anyway, over the course of his journey, Ness got strong. Like, CRAZY STRONG. He's strong enough to break a living diamond dog, fast enough to dodge lightning, take down a Kraken (Yes, THE KRAKEN),lift a submarine with some help and he even defeated the evil in his own mind in the form of a giant gold statue. Damn, what a kid. He's like a child psychic Superman. Wiz: The average submarine weighs about 48,000 tons.Considering that Ness, Paula, and Jeff were all lifting it.; assuming that each kid was lifting an equal amount, this means that Ness lifted at least 18,000 tons! The Diamond Dog was a dog made of.... well, Diamonds. The toughest diamonds break around 600 gigapascals, meaning that Ness must have struck the Diamond Dog with around 3 million tons. Boomstick: An average lightning strike is about 220,000 miles per hour, meaning Ness had to move faster then that speed; so it's safe to assume Ness is faster then lightning. Buuuuut, even if he does get hit, it won't matter much. You'll see why when we see his standard equiqment. Wiz: Ness has a love for baseball, which seems fitting as his main weapon is a baseball bat. He also carries a yo-yo, which he is very skilled at using; performing tricks like Around The World, and Walk The Cat. Yes that's a real trick. I'm serious. Boomstick: *Sees Ness use it in Super Smash Bros.* Dang. I was never really good at those. I ended up accidently strangling a kid at the school I went to. He was a jerk anyway. Wiz: You..went to school? Not that you killed someone but... YOU WENT TO A SCHOOL AND GOT ACTUAL EDUCATION?! Boomstick: Yep. I am honored to say that I graduated from The South School Of Guns And Cooking. It's where I got my degree in Poultry Science. Master of the Fry! Wiz: Huh. I forgot. Anyway, the final piece of Ness's Equipment is the Franklin Badge. It reflects any and all kind of lightning. So even if he does get hit, it bounces back at the opponent that used it. Boomstick: Now you might be saying: "But Ness just seems like an ordinary kid". But that's where you'd be WRONG! WROOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! Cue: Smiles and Tears: Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wiz: Calm down man. See, Ness is not just an ordinary boy. He is a Psychic. And not mind reading powers(I don't think), or anything like that. He uses Psionics. Boomstick: He can use teqniques like PK Fire. It is a move that is shot from the fingertips, and lights a whole row of enemies on fire. PK Thunder is a guided ball of thunder that shocks anything close. Alone it's great for use, but, GET THIS, Ness can hit 'imself with it, and turns into a friggin rocket (not literally, he just flies at ya)! I mean, that would be weird if he just transformed into a rocket. Oh god. That visualization I just had was TERRIFYING. Wiz: PK Flash is a glowing ball of greenish light that explodes after a few seconds. It can cause blindness, strangeness, and even has a chance of a 1-Hit KO (It also can do damage too). PSI Magnet is a blue field that Ness can generate around himself. It absorbs small projectiles, and heals Ness when those projectiles come into contact with the field. But his best two attacks, are amazing. PK Starstorm is so strong, it shakes the stars, and and sends plasma down from the skies. But his best, is PK Rockin'. It's a psychokinetic energy wave of red, yellow, and blue colors, that does high amounts of damage to all enemies. AND it never misses. Boomstick: Ness has more PSI abilities, so we'll just list them here. Sharaku Jr. is to lazy to write them out with us speaking them. PSI Lifeup: Heals damage from Ness, or an ally PSI Healing: Heals status ailments from Ness or ally (burns, solidification, confusion, paralysis, ect.) PSI Shield: Generates a blue shield that protects Ness for some time (Can go away after a while). PSI Paraylsis: Paralyzes an enemy PSI Hypnosis: Puts an enemy to sleep PSI Teleport: allows Ness to teleport to anyplace he's been, or anywhere in sight PK Freeze: Freezes an enemy and does some damage Boomstick: You might be thinking: CAN ANYTHING AT ALL STOP THIS CHILD OF DEATH?! Well, he does have a few flaws. duh. Every character has flaws. Wiz: Yup. Ness is only 13 years old, meaning he doesn't have a lot of experience in combat. He can tire out after a while after constant PSI use. Also,..he gets homesick. Sometimes, he'll miss his mother in the middle of battle, and it will drastically effect his performance in battle. Boomstick: I don't blame 'im. I always miss my momma Boomstick. *SNIFF* ( T ʖ̯ T) Wiz: You okay? Boomstick: Yeah. *SNIFF*. Anyway, even with all his faults, Ness sure is one badass 13-year old child. Not bad for some kid who wears his hat sideways. But why tho. Ness: We make a great team, don't we? Silver Cue: Green Hill Zone: Sonic The Hedgehog Wiz: In the far flung future of 3437 PXE, or 200 years into the future.. Boomstick: EVERYTHING IS FUCKED UP! Wiz: Well, that's one way of putting it. Literally everyone, including Sonic, Tails, and even the vile Dr. Eggman/Robotnik. This was all because of the fire demon.. Boomstick: SLASH GIGANTIC ROCK LAVA MONSTER THING! Wiz: Iblis. Silver grew up in a horrible period, but this did not affect his character. He is a nice person.. or teenager. He's 14. The world's last hope was a teen. Boomstick: Silver came back to the past to warn Sonic and the others about what would happen, ooor... go back so he didn't have to live in a crappy future anymore. ' Wiz: I'm.... guessing the former. Silver is an active teen, who is always up for a challenge. But Silver isn't all talk. He is incredibly quick on his feet. '''Boomstick: While we don't know Silver's top speed, his average has been given as Mach 2, 1534.54 miles per hour. But Silver's bread and butter is his telekinesis. ' Wiz: With it, he can use it to pick up cars and large crates without any trouble, and throw them far too. The average car weighs about 4,000 pounds or 2 tons, meaning Silver had to lift that with his tiny, hedgehog body. 'Boomstick: Aaaannd, with it, he can.. strangely enough, FLY! But not for very long though. He also can teleport a short distance. ' Wiz: He also has the Spin Dash, a move invented by Tails, where one curls into a ball and rolls at their enemy. He can create a small psychokinetic shield that can block projectiles, though it doesn't last for very long. ''' '''Boomstick: Silver is awesome. He fought toe to toe, or paw to paw... I don't know. What do hedgehogs have? With Sonic, Shadow and Iblis, who defeated an Eggman robot powered by a planet's biosphere. He can throw small asteroids around with his shield. He also can use spacial attacks with the Chaos Emeralds, like Chaos Blast, a red short-range energy pulse. And Chaos Control, which temporarily freezes time for a few seconds. ZA WARUDO! Wiz: And his best.. uh thing, is when he uses all the Chaos Emeralds, and becomes A SUPER SAIYAN.. uh Super Silver. Yea. Boomstick: With Super Silver, he gains a 1000% increase in everything! He can fly around for as much as he wants now. AND it's completely invulnerable but, as all super forms do, it's got a time limit. It will not last longer than a minute, and needs a constant supply of ring energy to keep it stable. Wiz:Yeahhh... Silver is naive. He is only 14 years old. That's incredibly young. He is smart, but about as smart as an average 14 year old. He isn't much of a strategist. He will just rush into battle without careful analysis. Boomstick: Now that I think on it.. this guy.. he's from the future.. he can use a Super Form.. Wiz: Fun fact. Shadow the Hedgehog was originally going to be Silver's father, but it was scrapped. Boomstick: THAT SEALS IT HE'S FUTURE TRUNKS FROM DBZ DAMMIT!!!! Silver: I will defeat you! Iblis Trigger!!! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!! Boomstick: It's time for A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! It was a rainy day. Thunder struck a building nearby, collapsing it. Normally, this would be a terrible place to hang out for any sane and normal person. But for Silver and his "sister" Blaze, it was perfectly normal. They were just walking around the ruins. Blaze spoke up. "Hey Silver. Where do you think your friends are?" "Friends?" "You know.. Sonic and Tails?" "Oh right! Well, Sonic recently contacted me and said he was gonna fight some stupid edge-lord.. called.. I dunno, Havoc or something like that." "Huh. Neat. Well why don't we go help him ou-" Just then, Blaze was flung 10 feet away from where Silver was standing! "BLAZE!!" Silver then looked back to see who hit Blaze away. He saw a boy with a red cap, striped shirt and shorts. "You!! You're gonna pay for that!!" The boy, Ness looked what happened. "Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry! I was just teleporting around and-" "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU JERK! GET READY TO BE PULVERIZED!!" Ness was in shock. He hadn't meant to crash into the girl cat thing. But seeing that look in the hedgehog's eyes, he knew what was about to happen. "Why do I always get dragged into these fights?" FIGHT! Cue: Battle Theme: Dragon Ball Z The rain stopped. Silver threw a large car with his telekinesis at Ness. Ness, surprised that the hedgehog knew how to use it, quickly dodged the projectile. Silver then proceeded to throw piles of rubble and broken glass at Ness. Ness saw this and brought out his yo-yo. Silver just laughed. "Ha! Wanna show me your tricks? Haaa!!" Silver then closed the rubble in on Ness, but the boy did the Around the World trick to destroy the rubble on top of him. Silver was understandably surprised. "Oh that's a nice trick how'd you do tha- DON'T CARE!!!" Silver threw another car at Ness, but Ness predicted this and pointed his fingers at the car. They started to spark and catch fire. "PK Fire!!" Cue: Big Blue: Mario Kart 8 Ness shot out a large bolt of fire at the car that was headed towards him. The car exploded on contact with the bolt of fire. "What the hell was that?": Silver said confused. Ness than ran at Silver, brandishing his baseball bat. "I BELIEVE IT WAS THE SPACE DUCK, SIR!!" Ness then swung his bat at Silver, wacking him in the stomach. Silver was flung into a wall, destroying it and crashing through. Silver then got up. His lip was bleeding a little bit. Cue: Absolutely nothing. No music right now. "What you said didn't make any sort of sense." "Oh that was a reference from Team Four Star." "What's that?" "You should watch their channel. It's hilario-OOF!!!" Ness had just been kicked across the face and ended up on his butt. "Oww.." "You're a tough little kid. A pain in my butt is what you are." "Cold, man. And I don't think that you aren't that much older than me. I'm guessing.. 14?" "Enough of this crap. I'm done." Cue: VS Zero- Mega Man Unlimited Silver then ran in an incredibly fast circle around Ness. Ness tried to see where he was. "Where are you?! And I don't mean your afterimages!" "Haha!! You'll never catch me, kid! Not when I shift into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!!" Silver then ran as fast as he could in a circle, trying to make Ness dizzy, but the kid wasn't fazed. "You're fast huh? I suppose I'll go fast too." "What do you-" Silver was then punched in the face. Hard. He stopped running. He was in shock on how the kid could catch up to him, a super fast hedgehog. "How the hell did you catch up to me, a super fast hedgehog?!" "Last time I checked, hedgehogs weren't very fast. ._." "..." Silver then jumped back and threw a couple of crates at Ness. Ness then decided to use another PSI ability. "PK Thunder!!!" Ness let out a ball of electricity from his body. He then guided it at the crates, destroying them. Silver then threw another car at Ness, but then Ness guided back the PK Thunder ball and.. hit himself with it?? He rocketed toward the car and punched through it. The two halves of the car exploded behind Ness, Power Rangers style. But as soon as Ness looked around to see where Silver was, he was kicked in the back by Silver! Apparently he had teleported behind Ness while he was busy. Silver then pushed Ness onto the ground and started punching him while he was down. But just as Silver was about to land a heavy punch, Ness used PSI Teleport and teleported them away from the city. Blaze then woke up. "Where did those guys go?" Onett Cue: Onett- EarthBound It was a regular day in Onett. The Spiteful Crows were singing, the Ramblin' Mushrooms were blooming.. if mushrooms do that.. People were hanging out near the arcade, and eating at the pizza shop. But just then, over the drugstore, a portal appeared. Out of it, fell Ness and Silver, both of them trading blows as they fell. They crashed into the nearby forest and destroyed some trees in the process. Both got up. Silver then spoke. "Gotta hand it to ya. You're one of the toughest guys I've ever fought. But soon enough, you'll go down like the rest of them." "Debatable." "Rrrgh!!" Cue: Fight On!-Final Fantasy 7 Silver then noticed something. There were a couple of broken trees behind Ness. They were sharp.. maybe... "Hmm.." Ness saw that Silver was thinking something.So he started to come up with a plan too. "I GOT IT!!": Both of them said at the same time. They began to stare down at each other, seeing who would make the first move. But just then. Silver in an instant, picked up the trees with his telekinesis, and hurled them at Ness!! But when Silver saw what the trees had hit... ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Where had Ness gone?! "Where the heck..?" "GOTCHA!!" IT WAS NESS!! He had appeared behind Silver and the boy started to glow green. In front of Ness appeared a glowing green orb of energy. "OH SHI-" "PK FLASH!!!" Just then, the energy ball exploded and released a blinding flash of light, blinding Silver, and causing damage to him too. Ness was about to SLAM HIS BASEBALL BAT INTO HIM WHEN- "CHAOS BLAST!" Cue: X-Point, Pacific Ocean-Astro Boy: Omega Factor Just then, an energy pulse was released from the blinded hedgehog, knocking Ness away from him. "Augh!!" He then got up. Silver, still blinded, realizing that he hit Ness, laughed. "Ha! I realized that if I can't hit you, then you shouldn't hit me. Did that hurt, kid? "Naw, not really. You're pretty cocky for a white talking 4 foot hedgehog that can run super fast. Also, I guessed correctly. You ARE only 14." "Hm. Well, I can see clearly now (get it haha song reference) so sooner or later, you'll go down." "Well then, let's continue then, if you're so confident." Silver then grabbed the trees with his telekinesis and broke them into sharp splinters. The hedgehog then fired all of the sharp projectiles at Ness. Ness dodged most of them, but one small but painful one got stuck on his leg, immobilizing him! "Auugh!!" "Heh. How'd ya like that?" "You spoke too soon", the boy said while bleeding on the ground. He started to glow green. "Wha-" "Boop. PSI LIFE-UP!" Ness then got up. All of his wounds were healed. "Now, hedgehog... how'd ya like THAT?" "B-but how?!" "Thanks to my psychic powers, I can easily heal myself. But if it's any consolation, THAT HURT LIKE HELL. Now you're gonna get it." Silver then jumped up in the air (don't be scared haha another song) and floated in the air. He then charged at Ness from the sky. Ness saw this and jumped up as well. Their fists collided and released a huge shockwave, Dragon Ball Z style. They then traded blows while in the air, and each person got hit an equal amount of times. Then, they were teleported away to another place. Casino Night Zone Casino Night was doing good buisness. Ever since Sonic trashed the place the first time Eggman tried to take over, it was changed by Eggman into a place where Badniks could rest and have a good time. Yeee Gambling! One badnik merchant was selling his merchandisable mechanical cabbages, when Ness and Silver came out of a portal and crashed into the cabbage cart, utterly destroying it. "NOOO! MY CABBAGES!!" "Sorry." Cue: Space- Hyper Dragon Ball Z Both Ness and Silver squared down once again. Silver picked up a slot machine with his telekinesis. He then threw it at Ness. The boy smashed his baseball bat into it, knocking it aside. The broken counter rolled on triple 7. "Wow! You won!" "Yeah, and the next thing I'm gonna win, IS THIS FIGHT!" Silver used his telekinesis to pick up a large sign aptly reading 'CASINO'. He then chucked it at Ness. Ness then used PK Fire once more to destroy the sign and it exploded into flames. They both rushed at each other again. All of this fighting did not go unnoticed. A crowd of badniks were gathering around the two of them. One badnik, reported what was happening to Eggman, who was hanging around in his casino office. "WHAT?! A WHITE RAT AND A KID ARE TRASHING THE CASINO?!" "Y-yes, sir." "I'm coming down there. Hold on!" Eggman stepped out of his office only to see..SILVER, and a kid fighting each other. "Silver?! What the heck are you doing here?! I haven't even came up with a sceme yet!" "Oh Eggman. I'm just fighting this kid here." "Well can you fight somewhere else?!" "Oh. Sure. Hey! Let's fight elsewhere." "Oh. Uhhh... sure." Ness opened a PSI Portal, and both of them junped into it, teleporting away from the Casino. "Stupid hedgehog." Station Square Ness and Silver came out of the portal and landed on a moving train. "Hey! This reminds me of that scene in 'The Wolverine'!!" "Shut up." Cue: Pokey Means Business!-EarthBound Silver then ran super quickly at Ness. He then kicked 15 times at Ness super fast, but Ness parried every blow, Evo moment 37 style. But Silver then kicked upwards and hit Ness in the face, knocking him back. Ness backflipped and landed it perfectly. He then released another PK Thunder ball at Silver. It hit him, charging him with a lot of electricity, singing his white fur. "Owww.." He and Ness both saw a sign, and both jumped over it. But they both fell off the train, which was moving at incredible speeds, and they both crashed into an abandoned building. "Oof." "Roblox guy?" Silver then ran at his maximum speed at Ness, and proceeded to punch him at incredibly high speeds. He knocked Ness over, and ran at him, attempting to spam his high speed punches, but then.. "PSI SHIELD!" A blue force field enveloped Ness's body, and blocked all of the high speed punches that Silver threw. Silver then used his Homing Attack to try to break the shield, but it was.. NO USE (FINE I SAID THE MEME WHAT DO YOU WANT?!). Silver then kicked the shield several times over, and it was starting to crack. Finally, the shield broke after one last homing attack. Silver then used his Homing Attack once again, but Ness wacked Silver with his Yo-Yo, knocking him away, and ouside of the building. Ness jumped out the broken window, and SPIKED SILVER DOWN INTO THE GROUND WITH HIS BASEBALL BAT!! (Like Captain Falcon). Silver hit the ground hard, and spat up some blood. Ness then kicked Silver into another portal, and jumped into it, too. Ruined City Blaze was still looking around for her brother, when a portal appeared, and Silver fell out of it! A boy in a red hat, the boy who hit her followed. Silver flew up in the air, PISSED OFF. "THAT IS IT! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!!" Silver brought out 7 colored gems, THE CHAOS EMERALDS, and began to emit a golden aura! "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!!" He transformed! His fur became gold. His eye pupils tured red. He had become Super Silver. "Woah! He's a Super Saiyan!" Super Silver then gathered his strength, and lifted a BUILDING OFF OF THE GROUND with his telekinesis. He then flew up in the air super high and threw it down at Ness! Ness stared at the building. "PK.....................STARSTORM!!!!" Just then, from out of the sky, blue meteors engulfed in blue plasma began to rain down from the sky. They all exploded as soon as they made contact with anything, in a blue explosion. Ness jumped away from where the building was about to land, and two meteors destroyed the building, engulfing it in a fiery blue explosion. Silver, meanwhile, was trying to dodge the comets. He however, got hit by a big one, not hurting him, but knocking him down onto the ground. Ness regains his focus and stares down at Silver once again. They both rush at each other, and disappear. Blaze, who had been watching this whole time, began to ask the question.. "Where the fuck did they go?" Cue: X VS Zero-Mega Man X5 It turns out, that both Ness and Silver were moving faster than Blaze could see. The only things you could hear, were their sounds. You could hear the sounds of them fighting. The crashes, punches and kicks. This was no longer a simple brawl. This was an all out battle for survival. A boy against a golden hedgehog. Silver thought to himself. "How the hell is this kid keeping up with me in Super Form?!" Ness then zipped around and kicked Silver in the back, knocking him away. Silver fell to the ground, not hurt, but stunned. He then got up. He had an idea. If he..... "CHAOS CONTROL!!" In an instant, time stopped. Silver only had a few seconds to act out his plan. He dashed over to the frozen-in-time Ness and punched him several times over and over and over and over. The time ran out. Post-Analysis Who Would You Root For? Ness Silver The Hedgehog Who Do You Think Would Win? Ness Silver The Hedgehog I'm Not Sure Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:"Mother VS Sonic" Themed Death Battled Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 1 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Earthbound vs Sonic Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music